


Dayton, Ohio ~ Columbus love story. (Zombieland)

by Lou_La



Series: Zombieland. [2]
Category: Zombieland (2009 2019)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Story, Sad, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_La/pseuds/Lou_La
Summary: Dayton never really knew anyone before the Zombies took over. Her family weren’t exactly “nurturing”Yeah, Dayton was her real name as well. Oh, the bullying that ensued with THAT one.On her travels back from her dorm in Harvard to L.A, she bumps into a man who called himself Columbus.
Relationships: Columbus & Tallahassee (Zombieland), Columbus & Wichita, Columbus & little rock, Columbus/OC, Columbus/female reader
Series: Zombieland. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009452
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. ~1 - Zombieland~

_~1st POV~_

_I know what your thinking. Why my name is Dayton? Ironically, it has nothing to do with the rule of “don’t get attached.” Sure, it was Tallahasee’s idea to get called by the place your from, but my actual name is Dayton. I know. What a stupid name. My mother called me it after our home city. Up until the end of Elementary school, I hated my name. I despised it: it was the main form of my childhood bullying. Then I met my best friend Georgia. While Georgia was still a normal name, she was named after her state as well._

~3rd POV~

Dayton was friends for with Georgia for 6 years. All the way through middle and high school. Georgia then went off to University of Southern California (down in L.A) and Dayton went off to Harvard to become a surgeon. Dayton's grandfather was a surgeon for years and he went to Harvard as well. Dayton was closer to her grandfather than she was her actual parents. Her grandfather was always there for her when her parents were working. He also attended every single school production or ceremony she was involved in. Dayton was 17 when her grandfather died. She fell into a deep pit of depression for nearly 2 years before Georgia forced her to get medical attention for it. 

Dayton had never wanted to be a surgeon growing up. She'd wanted to be a movie director and direct horror tv shows/films. But when she found out from the autopsy that her grandfather died from a failed heart-transplant, she decided that she would follow in his footsteps and make sure nothing like happened to anyone else.

~

Dayton was only a few weeks in her first year at Harvard Med when the Zombie virus hit. Luckily, there was only 118,000 people in Cambridge, so the virus didn’t really bother them for a few weeks. But Dayton’s friend, Emma, came back from a vacation to New York, not knowing she’s been bitten by a zombie. It tore through Cambridge quicker than anything anyone ever seen or heard of before. Dayton stayed isolated in her dorm-room and kept it locked for nearly a month. 

The problem arose when her roommate, Jessica, got bitten by her boyfriends roommate after she’d visited him. Dayton had woken up one morning with Jess leaning over her, about to bite her neck. Dayton shrieked and kicked her off. She’d scrambled out of bed and grabbed Jess’ baseball bat to defend herself with. It took a few hits to Jess’ skull, but she eventually dropped down, unconscious… at least that’s what Dayton thought.

Dayton managed to escape with her emergency rucksack I kept by the door and left Harvard. Her emergency rucksack contained a phone charger, a few nutri-grain bars, a couple of tinned cans of fruit, some period things, some painkillers, a knife, a gun and a whistle.

Dayton was 22, nearly 23, when this virus hit. She'd never bothered to learn to drive: the cost of running and maintaining a car to and from her old apartment cost more than having a yearly bus/train pass bundle and accommodation at school. (Granted, there wasn’t much in it, but enough to make a dent on her monthly pay)

After a few weeks out on the road by herself and with the help of some old YouTube videos, Dayton managed to grab the rough idea of driving. She could never properly turn corners and balance the clutch with the accelerator, but could drive around safely enough. Dayton had managed to get back home to Dayton in Ohio (following a map that she'd found in the dashboard of the passenger side) without too much trouble. She’d had to shoot and fight a few zombies on the way through, normally when she was filling the car up with gas or getting some non-perishables. Dayton got to Ohio and felt sick at how badly the cities and towns were. Every city and town she passed through was either completely burned to the ground, or full of zombies. Dayton decided she'd stop at her old house to see if her parents and siblings were alive. 

Or, rather… she _would_ have done if the house was still there. What used to be your typical white-picket fenced American family house _only_ had the white picket fence. Dayton could vaguely make out the remainder of the kitchen, but that was it. A part of her wanted to check the old tornado cellar to see if her family had maybe taken refuge in there… but the more rational part of her hesitated. _If the house was completely gone and the whole town were zombies… what’s saying they weren’t?_

But Dayton brushed that thought away. _If her family were still alive, Dayton wouldn’t be able to sleep properly knowing that a zombie might eat them._ So, she checked anyway. Dayton looked around and picked up a discarded hand-gun and slowly walked over. She kicked the door of the shelter and waited for any sounds. “Hello? Is anyone down there?” She called. Only silence replied back. Dayton's heart clenched painfully. _She truly was alone now. Her parent’s weren’t exactly the nurturing type, but they were her mom and dad… and her little siblings. God, she’d miss them. They always looked up to her. Dayton remembered the day she left for Harvard. Her siblings tried to go with her on the train. After her grandfather passed away, they were all she had left. Her dad’s parents had thrown him out after her mom get pregnant with her. Dayton was named after the city were her mom’s mom was born and raised. Her mom’s mom, Sheila, was a lovely soul, apparently. She’d died of Cancer about 6 weeks after Dayton was born. That’s part of the reason she was so close with her grandfather: apparently, she was the carbon copy of her. Same mousse coloured hair, same hazel eyes, and same personality._ Dayton shook off the bittersweet nostalgia. _Better they were dead than ravenous cannibals._

She got back into the stolen Peugeot and took a breather to reorganise her thoughts. Dayton had no where else to go. _Until_ she remembered that her best friend, Georgia, was studying at the University of Southern California, in L.A! Sure, it’d be a hell of a trek to make, (around 32 hours) but it’d be nice to see (hopefully) a familiar face that wasn’t dead or undead.

~

Dayton got to just outside of Nashville when the car broke down. It sputtered and groaned as steam poured out of the bonnet. “Fuck!” She swore. “No, no, no, no!” The car groaned and jolted to a stop. Dayton smacked the steering wheel several times, yelling in frustration. Luckily (or unluckily, depending on how you looked at it) she’d broken down on a freeway. There were dozens of unused cars just waiting to be driven. Dayton grabbed her rucksack, slung it over her shoulder, picked up her stolen handgun and ventured into the outside world once more.

She got… maybe a few meters or so, before she bumped into another person. Now, in the few weeks she’d been alone and been traveling by herself, Dayton had gotten quite good at loading and shooting her guns quickly. Her mother had also forced her to do Karate as a young girl due to her constant energy she had. Her parents had taken her to doctors, child psychiatrists, _adult_ psychiatrists and even travelled to different states to try and get her diagnosed with some sort of hyperactivity syndrome. Her little brother was a lot like she was, but had a little less energy, but her sister was a normal child. No unusual amount of energy ran through her body.

Every person gave her parents the same diagnosis: she was just a hyper child. The hyperactive side of her died down as she got older, making her parents seem a bit stupid. But they’d forced her to do Ballet and Karate for _years._ Dayton enjoyed Karate, but didn’t enjoy Ballet. She once tried to skip out of Ballet before, but her parents had found out and grounded her for 3 weeks.

But as Dayton came face-to-face with this new human, she paused slightly before aiming her gun at him. _What are you doing!?_ She’d shouted at herself. _This is the first human you’ve seen in over a week! Lower the weapon you stupid fucking girl!_

God, she loved that voice sometimes. (Peep the sarcasm)

Dayton kept her gun pointed at the man who held his double-barrelled shotgun aimed at her head. His arms shook almost comically as he tried to keep it steady. “Who are you?” Dayton asked, keeping her voice level and emotionless. The man didn’t say anything. “What’s your name?” She asked. “N-n-no n-names,” the man finally spoke. His voice was quite high, and he spoke quickly. Dayton rolled her eyes and let her arm holding the gun drop down. The man didn’t lower his gun. “I’m gonna be straight with you here, dude,” she began. “If you shoot me and don’t kill me, I’ll strangle you.” The man slowly lowered the gun away from her chest area. “Where you from?” She asked, putting the gun in her jean pocket. “Columbus… you?” The man asked. “Which Columbus, though? Theres loads,” Dayton asked. “Ohio,” The man replied. Dayton raised her eyebrows. “No way, I’m from Dayton!” The man dropped his gun and smirked slightly. “That’s the city after Springfield, right?” He asked. Dayton nodded. Then she chuckled. “What are the odds? Out of 7.8 billion people, of which probably around 7 billion people are Zombies, I meet someone from the same State as me?” The man chuckled at her.

Now, Dayton wasn’t quite sure where she stood with her sexuality. Sure, she was mainly attracted to men (she wanted the whole fairy-tale wedding and the full kit-and-caboodle for having kids) but she did find some women hot. This man was… uniquely attractive. He didn’t have anything that screamed HOT at her. But his eyes… and his hair… and his smile...

Dayton could feel her heart flutter just by looking at him. His eyes were such a bright blue, they almost looked aqua… and all she wanted to do was run her hands through his curly hair. _What? Snap out of it girl. You’ve only just met him! He could be a serial killer or a rapist for all you know!_

There goes that voice again… but it had a point.

“What’re you doing out here then? Heading back to Columbus?” She asked. The man nodded. “Yeah… I just wanna see if my family are still there.” Dayton didn’t have the heart to tell him they weren’t. No one was there. At least not where she’d driven through. “Ok, seeing as you don’t wanna do names, how about this?” Dayton began. The man raised an eyebrow at her. “I’m from Dayton, therefore you can call me Dayton. You’re from Columbus, and I’ll call you Columbus.” She said. The main raised his eyes as if to look at the sky before looking back at her with a smile on his face. The man held out his hand. “Nice to meet you then, Dayton.” Dayton grinned and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you Columbus."

~

~

~

“So… what’re we gonna do now then?” Dayton asked. Columbus looked at her confused. “Go back home… aren’t we?” He asked. Dayton shook her head. “Nah. I don’t have any family in Dayton anymore. They were all long gone before the virus hit. I’m heading to my friend in L.A,” It was a lie, but she didn’t want to say that Ohio was a ghost state. “Sorry,” Columbus said. “Don’t be sorry, I’d rather them have died from something else than be eating peoples livers and shit,” Dayton said, waving her hand dismissively. Before Columbus could speak again, a loud roar of an engine tore through the quiet of the freeway. They both looked at the new vehicle quickly approaching them. Dayton felt a warm, but slightly calloused hand, grab hers and yank her forwards. “Jesus, fuck!” She was unable to not yell. Columbus dragged her to behind a destroyed mini-van. “Stay here,” He said.

 _Not gonna lie, a little turned on by the authority… no. Bad Dayton_.

Columbus picked up his gun and leaned on an abandoned Yamaha motorcycle. The vehicle, which Dayton could now identify as a black Cadillac, stopped just a few meters in front of them. Dayton watched as Columbus’ arms shook with anxiety again. The drivers door of the Cadillac opened and, (shit you not) a cowboy got out. Dayton snorted to herself… until she saw the gun the man held. He pointed it at her new friend, arm as steady as a professional. Dayton felt an unusual sense of protection surge through her body. 

She stood up and aimed her handgun at him in the shooting pose she’d seen them do in the movies. (You know, the one where they stand at a slight angle, with their legs slightly apart? Where their left hand holds the handgun out and waits like a badass? Yeah… that pose)

The cowboy moved his aim to her now. “What’re you doing?” Columbus hissed. Dayton didn’t answer: she focused on staring this asshole down. The man clicked the safety off of his gun, so Dayton did the same. She quirked an eyebrow. “You would be unwise to underestimate me, cowboy.” She spoke. The man’s dead lined mouth quirked slightly at the corners. He pulled his gun away. He rose his hands in a show of defence. Dayton almost lowered her gun before the cowboy rose his gun up and aimed at her again. “And you, me.” He said. Dayton grit her teeth. “We’re humans as well, ya know. You don’t need to aim at us,” She spoke, trying to keep her temper in check. “Hey, enough. You really gonna shoot us?” Columbus had dropped his gun, showing surrender. The cowboy turned his aim to her new friend. Dayton (wasn’t going to lie to herself, but was quite badass in what she did next) clicked the safety off of her gun and shot a few inches away from the man’s boot. Both men turned to her, shocked. 

“Are we gonna be adults now? Or do I have to change my aim to something more sensitive? Maybe a knee? Or a heart?” She asked, cocking her head. Columbus watched her with wide eyes. The cowboy dropped his gun, smirking. “I like you, girlie.” Dayton clicked the safety back on and put it back in her pocket. “I truly wish I could say the same about you.” She sniped. The man laughed. Dayton shook her head. Then she turned to Columbus and muttered in his ear so the cowboy couldn’t hear her. “I’m gonna go and find a ride.” Then trekked off down the freeway.

~

Maybe… 5 minutes later the black Cadillac pulled up next to her with Columbus in the passenger seat. “I’ve found a ride. You coming?” He asked. The cowboy watched her through the open window. Dayton glared at him. “Fine,” She said. She opened the door behind Columbus and slid into the middle, fastening her seatbelt. “Uh… Dayton, this is Tallahassee. Tallahassee, this is Dayton.” Tallahassee tipped his cowboy hat down in a form of respect. “Pleasure,” He said. Dayton could tell he didn’t like her much. “Ditto. And don’t worry big man, I don’t like you much either. So let’s not pretend and make it awkward, yeah?” Columbus sighed deeply, but the man snorted. “Done,” 

The car was silent for about 15 minutes before Columbus chirped up with: “Wanna play 20 questions?"


	2. ~2 - Zombieland~

**~3rd person POV - Columbus** ~

“So… who wants to play 20 questions?” Columbus asked. The tension between Dayton and Tallahassee was so thick, his gun wouldn’t even cut through it. Silence was his answer until: “Sure, Columbus. _I_ won’t ignore you.” Dayton sniped. Columbus rolled his eyes. “Ok, what’s your favourite colour?” Columbus began. Dayton snorted. “That’s a weak question,” She said. Columbus felt his cheeks burn a little. “But it’s teal,” She finished in a much gentler tone than her first sentence. Columbus caught Tallahassee frown at her through the rear-view-mirror. “Teal… Ain’t that the colour for sexual abuse?” He asked. Columbus watched Dayton’s face in the mirror. Her face remained the same as ever, not changing slightly. “Yep,” was all she gave as an answer. 

Sensing not to pursue the topic any further, Tallahassee asked the next question. “Naughtiest thing you’ve ever done?” He asked with a chuckle. Columbus answered first: “Uh… I didn’t study for my GCSE’s… I spend the evenings with a girl?” Tallahassee snorted. “That’s sad, Ohio. How ‘bout you, Ohio Jr?” He asked, turning the question to Dayton. She pursed her lips, then exhaled slightly. “I don’t know really. Uh… last year, I stole my dad’s Tesla to impress a guy and crashed it…” Tallahassee whistled while Columbus turned to her, wide eyed. “Your dad owned a Tesla? They were only released last year!” He exclaimed. “Yeah, my dad was a lawyer…” Was the only answer she gave. 

“My turn,” Dayton spoke. “Where did ya’ll go to college and what did you do?” She asked. “Amberton in Garland,” Columbus answered. “On the condition if he paid for it, my old man got to choose what I did. He made me do Managerial Science… I wanted to do game design,” Columbus continued. Dayton tutted. “That sucks. How ‘bout you, Florida?” She asked. Tallahassee turned his head to briefly look at Columbus then turned to Dayton. He shrugged. “Didn’t go.” He answered. Columbus could tell by his tone that he didn’t want to talk about it, so he turned his eyes to Dayton and shook his head gently. She seemed to get the picture. “Uh, how about you? Where’d you go?” Columbus asked. Dayton looked away. “I don’t wanna sound like a snob,” She said. For the first time in his (granted, not very long) time of knowing her, Dayton sounded shy. Tallahassee snorted. “It’s not like you got into Harvard or Yale or somethin’ like that, is it?” 

Dayton hummed in a way that said “well…"

Columbus turned to Tallahassee, wide eyed. Then he turned to face her. “You got into Harvard?” He asked. Dayton finally looked at him. “Yeah… to study medicine. I was training to become a surgeon.” Tallahassee whistled. “Ladies and gents, we’ve got ourselves a smarty pants!” Dayton smiled slightly.

* * *

**~3rd person POV - Dayton ~**

“I’m sorry, you wanna do what now?” Dayton asked the Floridian. “I want a goddam Twinkie.” He replied, getting out of the car. She shared a look with the other Ohioan. They both got out of the car and followed the other man. Dayton leant over to Columbus and whispered: “What’s a Twinkie?” Columbus looked down at her, confusion in his eyes. For a moment, Dayton felt a little bit stupid. “It’s nothing, it’s just a mini-cake-bar thing.” Dayton nodded slowly.

They walked up to the older man who was intently glaring down at a truck which had either been knocked off of the road, or somehow the driver had driven it off. Both were equal options. Dayton put her hands on her hips and watched the truck like Tallahassee was doing. The older man turned to her with a frown on his face. “What the hell are you doin’?” He asked. Dayton looked at him, confused. “What do you mean? I’m looking at the truck,” She replied. Tallahassee rolled his eyes. “Have you got yer gun?” He asked. Dayton frowned and pulled it out of her jean pocket. “Always. Why?” Tallahassee didn’t say anything, but began to head down the steep hill.

Dayton suddenly remembered Columbus was stood behind her. She turned around and couldn’t help the snort that left her mouth. Columbus stopped his lunging and looked up at her. “What are you looking at?” He asked. Dayton shook her head with a smile. “Nothing. You coming?” She asked. Columbus shook his head slightly and followed her down the steep ledge.

“You ready?” Tallahassee asked. Dayton clicked the safety off of her gun and aimed it at the door. She could hear Columbus do the same. Tallahassee looked into their eyes and then punched the back of the (now identified) Hostess truck. Nothing made any noise, so Tallahassee opened the door. Dayton aimed her gun into the van, ready to shoot anything that may (or may not) come out. 

All that came (more like poured) out of the van were little circular pastries. “Sno Balls?” Tallahassee asked. (It was the kind of tone that _sounded_ like a question, but wasn’t actually a question. You know the tone?)

“Sno Balls!?” Tallahassee yelled, kicking the treats around. “Fuckin’ Sno Balls? Where’s the fuckin’ TWINKIES!?” He continued to yell, stomping all of the (still edible) treats. “Hey, chill the fuck out man! This is still food!” Dayton yelled, shoving the man’s shoulder. “I like them,” Columbus chirped up from behind them. Dayton turned around and saw the Ohioan’s mouth stuffed with maybe 2 Sno Balls. She laughed. “I don’t like coconut: not the taste, the consistency,” Tallahassee stated as he picked a few of the pastries up and squashed them. “This hunt for Twinkies ain’t over yet, little girl,” He snapped, turning to Dayton. Dayton raised her eyebrows: “Call me little girl again, and I’ll make you _scream_ like a little fucking girl,” She snapped back. She caught Columbus raising his eyebrows and shaking his head. 

A part of her wanted to snap at him, just like she did some of the assholes at Harvard (some of them needed taking their heads out of their asses)… But she paused. Columbus wasn’t actually doing anything wrong, he was just exasperated with hers and Florida’s content bickering. _She_ was sick of the bickering. So, Dayton decided to take the high road.

She exhaled heavily through her nose. She then turned to Columbus with her hands on her hips. She shrugged. “We may as well stock up on these. They’re only gonna rot down here,” She nonchalantly spoke as she bent down to pick up an arm full. Columbus shouldered his gun as he bent down to grab a handful. “Why’re you getting so many?” He asked. Dayton smirked. “It’ll piss Florida off.” She simply said. Columbus rolled his eyes, and somehow, Dayton could tell he meant it playfully. 

They began the trek back up the steep ledge when she felt her stomach cramp tightly. _Oh fuck… it can’t be her period starting… not now!_

Dayton was about to ask if they could stop at a garage or something, when Columbus chirped up with: “If you don’t mind, I uh… need to drop the Browns at the Super Bowl,” Dayton snorted at the terminology. Columbus turned to her, offended. “What?” He asked. Dayton shook her head. “Nothing, just the way you said it,” She giggled out. Columbus glared. “Would you have rather I said “I need to shit?” Huh?” Dayton couldn’t help the smile across her face. “No,” She replied, bumping her shoulder with his.

~

They went to the nearest garage they could find. Luckily, it had a small shop attached, which (thank fuck!) had tampons and pads. Dayton went to get the tampons out when she realised that the machine needed a dollar coin. She kicked it, angrily. “FUCK!” She yelled. Her attention drew Tallahassee in. “What the fuck are yer yellin’ at?” He asked, strolling in. She sighed heavily. “Nothing,” She said. Tallahassee sauntered over and looked at the machine she was battling with. “Use yer gun to blow it up at the hinges, that’ll get em out. Plus, there will be money in there,” Then he walked out again. Dayton shot the bolts with her gun and the machines front fell open, dropping loads of tampons and pads of different sizes and strengths on the floor. She went behind the cash area and grabbed a plastic bag. She stuffed all of the tampons and pads in, some chocolate bars, a few packets of crisps and some bullets. She had a quick look around to try and find a new pair of knickers, but didn’t see any. Hopefully the damage wouldn’t be too bad.

Dayton walked into the ladies bathroom and (thank god) the damage wasn’t too bad. She’d need new knickers for sure, but it wasn’t too bloody. She cleaned herself up, washed her hands and went out to meet Tallahassee. He raised an eyebrow. “You all sorted?” He asked. Dayton frowned. “Yeah… why’re you being so nice to me all of a sudden?” She asked. (You know that tone where it sounds like someone is accusing you of something, but their words say otherwise? That tone) Tallahassee just stared at her. “Contrary to what you may believe, I am quite the feminist.” He stated. Dayton raised her eyebrows. “What?” She asked. Tallahassee waved his hand dismissively. “I know you ladies can’t help what happens every month… I ain’t gonna stand by while there supplies for the taking that you ain’t taking.”

Dayton cracked a smile. She then gently punched the older man’s arm. “You ain’t such an asshat, ya know that?” She said, trying to be sincere. Tallahassee grinned. “Don’t get me wrong, I still don’t like you, but you ain’t bad,” She finished. Tallahassee smiled genuinely. Then broke the moment with: “Is Ohio still shitting?"

~

When they eventually got back onto the road again, they began talking about stupid little things. Like what would life be like if the virus didn’t exist. “I’d still be playin’ with ma puppy, Buck. Training him and shit. How bout you, Ohio?” Was Tallahassee’s answer. “Oh! Uh… I don’t know. Probably still hiding in my dorm in Garland. Maybe have a girlfriend?” Columbus answered. He then turned to Dayton. “How about you?” He asked. Dayton shrugged. “Probably on the verge of a breakdown from the workload… surgical studies are hard man.” Dayton wasn’t sure how, but the conversation shifted to sex. “Wait, the last time I laid some pipe?” Columbus asked, confused. Dayton shared a look with him through the rear-view-mirror. “Ya know… went 20 toes? Put Percy in the playpen?” Tallahassee was getting awkward, Dayton could tell. “Wallpapered the closet? Passed the gravy?” He continued. Dayton snorted. Tallahassee turned to glare at her. “Went heels to Jesus?” He continued. Columbus suddenly “aaah"ed. “Oh, made love?” Dayton snorted again. Tallahassee made a “kinda of” sort of mumble sound. “Sex,” he continued. “Uh… in the back of an abandoned Fedex truck. Yep,” Columbus said. Dayton rose an eyebrow. He sounded quite proud of that achievement. “Yeah, she was headed East, and I West, and we took shelter in the truck for the night.” He finished. “Hoo, you dirty dog!” Tallahassee exclaimed, grinning brightly. “How bout you, Ohio Jr?” He asked. Dayton exhaled through her nose. “On his motorbike at a drive-in movie,” She said. 100% truth. Columbus turned around in his seat and faced her with wide eyes. “Wait, really?” Dayton nodded. “100% truth.” Tallahassee laughed. He said: “Damn!” at the same time Columbus chirped up with: “How was it?” The car was silent for a few awkward minutes. “You don’t need to answer if you don’t want to,” Columbus rushed out. “Nah, it’s fine. Uh… it was a bit uncomfy, but ok I guess.” She answered. Then Dayton thought. A sly smirk formed on her face. “However, I had a better time in the bath and hotter.” She finished. She saw Columbus’ Adams apple bob up and down nervously. “You uh… did _it_ in a hottub?” Dayton’s smirk grew. “Yeah. And it was amazing. If either of you two find a girl, make it your mission to find a hottub. Believe me, you won’t regret it.” She finished. Tallahassee coughed awkwardly and Columbus was bright red.  
_Mission accomplished._

~

**~3rd person POV - Columbus~**

As they pulled up to an old grocery shop, Tallahassee chuckled quietly. “What?” Columbus asked. He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. Columbus turned around and saw Dayton fast asleep. She looked peaceful while she slept, and quite attractive. Columbus wanted to reach over and tuck her hair over her ear. She had long enough hair for it. Her head was against the window, with her mouth slightly open. Columbus didn’t realise he was staring at her until Tallahassee piped up with: “Jesus, spitfuck. Stop with the eye sex and wake her up already!” Columbus turned to glare at the older man, who just chuckled and got out of the car. 

Columbus unplugged his belt and twisted in his seat. He gently shook her shoulder. “Hey, Dayton? Wake up,” She didn’t stir. He shook her again, a bit more forcefully this time. She still didn’t wake up. For a second, he thought that she’d died in her sleep. Her put his fingers to her neck and felt a relief he didn’t know sitting on him lift. He decided to leave her alone: she clearly needed the rest. In the few days they’d been alone together, he’d not actually seen her sleep.

Columbus got out of the car and shut the doors gently. “Where’s Ohio Jr?” Tallahassee asked, opening the trunk. “She’s sleeping,” He answered. Tallahassee frowned and picked up a gun. “Leave her. Let her sleep.” Columbus said, putting a hand on the gun. Tallahassee slowly looked up at him to glare. He snatched the gun away. “I wasn’t gonna wake her up. I was getting my shit for the grocery shop.” Columbus frowned at the collection of weapons and garden tools in the man’s trunk. Tallahassee pulled out a pickaxe, and for the first time in a few weeks, Columbus feared for his life. Then Tallahassee picked up a set of shears. “Fuckin’ hell, man.” He said.

They walked into the store, the former intent on finding a box of Twinkies. Tallahassee began playing a tune on his banjo (since when did he have that!?) to attract any undead creatures in the store.

As soon as they walked down an isle of (what looked like) cleaning products, a zombie ran towards them. Columbus didn’t need to shoot it, Tallahassee made it very clear that he wanted to be the one to kill all the zombies, unless it was absolutely necessary. “You got a purty mouth!” He yelled as he smashed the fat zombie with his banjo. Columbus slowly and cautiously walked over as the Floridian beat the shit out of the (long dead) zombie.

The sounds of his battering brought the attention of another zombie. But this time, it crept up behind Columbus. He screamed and ran towards Tallahassee yelling: “Don’t swing! Don’t swing! Don’t swing!” Then he slid on his knees past the man: “Swing!” He yelled. The sound of the banjo hitting, yet another, zombie was quite grotesque. “Ah… that was refreshing.” Tallahassee said as he dropped the bloody banjo. Columbus could distinctly hear the sounds of another (for fucks sake) zombie approaching. Tallahassee put an arm in front of him. “Whoa,” he said. Columbus’ eyes widened as he watched the (even fatter and taller) zombie slowly walk towards them. Without taking his eyes off of the new threat, he offered his double-barreled gun to Tallahassee… who pushed it away in favour of his garden sheers. “Don’t worry big guy… just gonna take a few inches off of the top,” Tallahassee yelled as he charged the zombie. 

Columbus looked away, but the strangled cut off sound of the zombies final groan was enough of a picture. Tallahassee tossed the blooded garden sheers away and looked at the Ohioan. “How was that for a zombie kill?!” The man asked excitedly. Columbus raised his eyebrows and dropped them again. Then suddenly: a girl ran out of the stock room.

And by god, she was beautiful. Her eyes were such a dazzling green, they almost looked emerald. “Come quick,” She sounded distressed. He exchanged a look with Tallahassee and followed her. Tallahassee continued into the stock room, but Columbus paused. “I’ll catch up,"

~

“Nice going, genius.” Tallahassee snapped. “You’re the one who gave her the gun,” Columbus pouted. They walked on for a little while before Columbus suddenly remembered something. “Holy fuck…” He whispered. Tallahassee stopped and turned around, looking very pissed off. “What on gods green earth is wrong now?!” He yelled, dropping his bags. Columbus’ eyes widened. “Dayton was still in the car,” He whispered. “SHIT FUCK!” Tallahassee yelled loudly. “FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!” He continued to yell. 

Columbus felt immeasurable guilt. Tallahassee eventually stopped his bitch fit. “Uh, ok. We’re uh… about a half-miles walk away from the nearest town. We’ll go there and steal a car. They headed towards California way, we can still catch up with them.” He planned out. Columbus inhaled through his teeth. “Fuck. If the zombies don’t get us before we get to Dayton, she’ll skin us both alive."


	3. ~3 - Zombieland~

**~3rd person pov ~ Dayton ~**

Dayton’s head pounded heavily as she came to. The last thing she knew was Columbus and Tallahassee talking about being 30 minutes away from the nearest grocery shop. Dayton hadn’t meant to fall asleep, honest. But she hadn’t slept properly since she met Columbus on the freeway around a week ago. She’d napped in the car, sure, but not a proper sleep. She’d never been able to sleep in the car. Or during the day. In fact, the last time Dayton slept during the day (without the assistance of medical drugs) was when she was really sick when she was around 16. The time before that was when she was a toddler. In the time from her toddler years to her 16th birthday, Dayton had been medically put to sleep 7 times. Once was when she’d had a panic attack, but instead of passing out, she became wired. Another time was when she had to have her appendix out, another was when she’d been in a car crash and the other three was to perform surgery on her. 

Dayton was born with a rare condition that happened in the womb where her liver was trying to kill her. They’d managed to catch it quite early in her childhood years, but it caused her to develop seizures and mental confusion. So, when she was 8, she would have the knowledge of a 4 year old or whatever.

It took three surgeries and 2 different livers, but they eventually found one that set with her body with no complications. Not that anyone could do anything now, they were all dead. But, her liver had lasted nearly 5 years with no complications, so she was ok. 

But back to the point: after she’d dozed off in the car, she woke up again on the move. “Where’we goin’ now?” She’d mumbled as she slowly sat up in the seat. “Shit!” A female voice yelled. Something hard smacked her in the head, and she fell asleep again.

~

She woke up _again_ in the same car. Dayton groaned as her head pounded angrily. It was still the Cadillac that Tallahassee had, but there was a lack of one Tallahassee and one Columbus. “Who’re you?” She’d asked. Two girls were sat in the places of the men who were earlier. “Wichita and Little Rock. Now what’re you doing in this car?” The eldest looking girl said. Dayton presumed she was Wichita. She rubbed her eyes, trying to clear the blur. “I was sleeping. What’re _you_ doing in this car? It ain’t yours,” She argued back. Dayton could distinctly feel her hand pistol pressing against her lower back. “We needed it,” Wichita answered. “That didn’t answer my question,” Dayton pointed out. Wichita’s hand moved somewhere near her leg, so Dayton grabbed her gun from her back. They both pointed guns at each others face. Dayton stared her down. Wichita did the same. 

It probably would have continued for hours if the little one (who she guessed was Little Rock) cleared her throat. “Uh… Pacific Playland?” Wichita glared heavily at Dayton, but lowered her gun. Dayton didn’t. She leant forwards towards the older girls ear and whispered: “Point that thing at me again, and I’ll blow your head off quicker than you can say boom,” Wichita gave her the side eye, but Dayton just stared her down. “Try me,” She threatened. Wichita rolled her eyes, but broke the gaze. She moved her hands to the dashboard and began driving again.

“So… what’s Pacific Playland?” Dayton asked, addressing Little Rock. Dayton knew full well what it was, but she entertained the young girl. The girl in question turned around, excited. “It’s a theme park in L.A. Apparently it’s completely Zombie free!” The young girl chattered on, happy to have someone who would listen. Little Rock reminded Dayton of her little sister way too much. The only difference was the looks.

Where Little Rock’s eyes were blue, Lily's (Dayton’s sister) eyes were dark brown. Little Rock’s hair was a light blonde, but Lily had black hair.

“Fuck!” Wichita’s frustrated sound broke through Dayton’s daydream. “What’s wrong?” Little Rock asked. Dayton could see thick smoke pouring out of the engine. The car groaned and stuttered to a stop. “I think the engine is broken,” Dayton put in. Wichita slowly turned around to glare at her. Dayton smirked.

~

The boys had fallen for the ruse. Well, Dayton says _ruse…_ it was more of a necessity to acquire a new vehicle. Dayton was told to hide with Little Rock (because Wichita was a grown ass woman and could take on two men) so she could help if it was needed. The boys may have found new weapons… which they had. 

Dayton didn’t know it was Tallahassee and Columbus driving along the road they were waiting on, but it was safe to say, once she knew, fuck the plan with Wichita. She told Little Rock to stay down and get ready to steal the car while she confronted Tallahassee. She stormed out from behind a hay bale, with her gun in her jeans again. “Fucking Tallahassee!” She yelled, stalking towards him. The Floridian turned around, shocked at the new voice. “Dayton! How’re you!?” He yelled, trying to be friendly. She smacked his hand away. “You left me in the fucking car!” She yelled. “Hang on, it was Ohio’s idea to let you sleep! _He_ was the one who left you!” He argued. Dayton scoffed, “You let Wichita steal your car! You knew I was in there!” She yelled. Tallahassee had the decency to look ashamed. “Can I just uh… signal Ohio to come over?” He asked sheepishly. 

“I don’t give a shit anymore, just don’t leave me in any more fuckin’ cars that you’re planning on handing over,” She mooded. Tallahassee cupped his hands near his mouth and made some weird ass noise. The yellow truck slowly made it’s way over. She saw Columbus driving and thought about chewing him out as well. 

Then realised he was embarrassed enough: Little Rock had him hostage now. Tallahassee walked around to the seat behind the passenger and opened the door. “After you, Darlin’,” Dayton glared at him and shut the door. Then she opened it again by herself. Tallahassee scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yer haven’t changed then?” He asked sarcastically. “I’ve been gone maybe a few hours, asshole.” She couldn’t help but snap. “Hey, glad you’re ok,” Was Columbus’ first words. Dayton ignored him. Columbus didn’t say anything else. “Right, drive slowly. Watch out as you go,” Tallahassee instructed. The car didn’t move for a minute. Then Tallahassee sighed. “They’re in the back, aren’t they?” Little Rock suddenly appeared from under Columbus’ seat. “Nope, just me.” And held her gun against the older mans head. “I’m sorry, she was like a crouching tiger.” Columbus apologised. Tallahassee glared at him. “You got held hostage by a _12-year-old_?” He seethed. Dayton desperately forced down laughter. “Well, girls mature faster than boys… she’s way ahead of where I was at that age,” Columbus argued. Dayton smirked and played with her handgun. Wichita had let her keep it on the provision that it be unloaded until she deemed Dayton could have it loaded again.

Obviously the second Wichita left to prepare for her ambush, Dayton reloaded the gun. She always kept a spare magazine in her bra. In times before the apocalypse, Dayton’s bra could hold all sorts. Phones, purses, pepper spay, tampons, anything. So there was a magazine in the gun and a spare one in her bra still. She also had a knife wrapped in bubblewrap down her boot. (Can’t be too cautious)

Little Rock pressed the gun further into Tallahassee’s neck. “12’s the new 20. Gun please,” She commanded. Dayton cleared her throat. Tallahassee scoffed, “Like you’d actually use that thing,” He baited. Little Rock pulled the gun away from his neck and shot through the (apparent) sunroof. “Don’t kill me with my own gun!” Florida begged. He handed the weapon over with a grumble. Dayton couldn’t help the snicker. “Honk your horn,” Little Rock told Columbus. She never broke eye contact with Tallahassee. “Sorry, what?” Columbus asked. “Honk it,” Little Rock snapped. Columbus did so. Then Wichita came out from behind the hay barrels. “Oh good, you’re still here,” Dayton greeted her when she arrived at the window. Wichita glared at her, disgusted.

* * *

Dayton knew Wichita had gone too far when she shut the ever optimistic Columbus up. Dayton was sat to the right of Little Rock, just behind Columbus. Initially, Little Rock had been holding Tallahassee at gun point. Until he grabbed the gun and turned it on Wichita. Since then, they’d been stuck in a thick silence. Until Wichita had fucked it up… big time. 

“Shall we play the quiet game?” She’d asked. “Mmm, yeah? Starting now,” Her tone left no room for argument… until Columbus slapped his legs. “Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask you. Have you heard anything about Columbus, Ohio?” He’d asked. Dayton watched cautiously. _She_ knew about the state of Ohio. It was a wreck. If they weren’t a zombie, they were dead. It was pretty rare to see a normal, healthy human. “Don’t you know how to play?” Wichita had asked, sarcastically. “Sorry,” Columbus muttered. _God, please don’t say something stupid Wichita._ “Well, they’re playing it in Columbus, Ohio! It’s a total ghost town, it’s burnt to the ground,” Annnnd there it was. Columbus took up a kicked puppy face that made Dayton’s heart clench. Tallahassee poked Wichita with his gun and signalled to Columbus. A look of realisation came onto her face. “You’re Columbus,” Wichita had whispered. Columbus turned and nodded at her. His eyes shined with unshed tears. His face made Dayton feel really bad about keeping this from him.

Dayton didn’t meet his eyes when he tried to hers. “I’m guessing the same applies to Dayton as well,” He’d told her. Dayton bit her lip and refused to meet his eyes. “No uh… Dayton’s just dead. There’s nothing alive there anymore. Not even zombies.” She replied. Columbus turned and faced her. “You knew?” He asked, his voice sounding hurt. Dayton bit her lip. “Why didn’t you say anything to me? Why did you let me get my hopes up?!” He yelled at her. Dayton felt tears come to her eyes. “Hey, back off. You’re not the only one who’s an orphan now! I didn’t stop to look in Columbus when I drove through! I only cared about Dayton!” She yelled back. “Who said anything about being an orphan?” Columbus snapped. Dayton scoffed loudly. “ _Come_ _on_ , Ohio. Don’t be so fucking naive. Your parents, along with mine and anyone else in the world, are either dead or zombies. It’s better you learn this now, than later.” She’d snapped back. Dayton turned her body away from him so she faced the window. He did the same.

* * *

Someone woke her up by gently shaking her shoulder. At first, she thought it was Columbus. But was surprised her is that it wasn’t him. It was Wichita. “Hey, don’t move. Look down,” In her sleep, Dayton had curled up against the car door with her legs tucked up behind her. Little Rock had apparently fallen asleep as well and had dozed on her legs. “I haven’t seen her that peaceful in so long,” Dayton gave a small smile. “I need her to wake up soon, cus my legs are dead.” Dayton replied. Wichita sighed. “I know… it’d do her some good to get up and stretch her legs.” Dayton let out a loud yawn, unintentionally. Little Rock stirred in her sleep. “Hey, Rockie… you need to get up now. We’re having a stretch.” Little Rock yawned and stretched her legs out. Wichita seemed satisfied that her sisters was waking up and left them to it. Little Rock sighed heavily as she sat up. “Sorry for sleeping on you,” she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. It seemed like such a small thing to do, but it made Little Rock de-age by like… 6 years, taking her back down to a tired 6 year old, ready for bed. It was sweet. “Ah, don’t worry about it. I was asleep as well, so I probably didn’t notice.” If the tingling of pins and needles in her legs didn’t give her away, the stiffness in her back did.

Little Rock gave a smile before sliding out of the door behind the driver's side. Dayton groaned quietly into her hands. A hormonal migraine was raging through her head right now, making it feel like a war zone. She opened the door behind the passenger side and stepped out. Thanks to the pins and needles in her legs, she stumbled forwards as soon as she was out. Someone caught her and steadied her by her shoulders. “Thanks,” She muttered, feeling a little embarrassed. “Don’t worry about it,” _ooo, rub salt in the wound fate._ Only Columbus had to have caught her. She mumbled something else and stumbled off to where the others were standing. 

“Why don’t you take this one?” Columbus said to Tallahassee, in reference to the store which probably had several undead occupants roaming within. Tallahassee chuckled. “With pleasure,” he sauntered over to the front of the shop and rang the bell with his gun. Dayton clicked the safety off of her gun, just in case there were more zombies they’d planned for. She saw Columbus do the same thing. It’s a shame they always fought. She liked him, he was a good person… and something about him was just hot. Maybe it was how badass he could be, or his charisma, but something made her attracted to him. Now that Wichita was in the picture, she’d have a contest now. And it looks like he may already be getting feelings for the newcomer. And she was awful to him.

A zombie yell broke her out of her thoughts. It charged towards the seemingly defenceless foursome, thinking it was an easy kill. But Tallahassee shot a bullet through its head, knocking it to the ground. It gurgled and choked on the floor, before going silent as Columbus shot it again. _That was hot. Every time he shot a bullet, it was hot… maybe Dayton just had a thing for bad boys… but was Columbus really a bad boy?_

**~ 3rd person POV ~ Columbus ~**

Now, don’t get him wrong, he liked Dayton. She was a nice girl with a nice personality. Sure, he wanted to bring her home to meet the folks, and have a relationship with her… but then Wichita came along and… boy, she was something. All feelings he may or may not have had for Dayton disappeared instantly, and were flooded with feelings for Wichita. She was good looking, she had a cut throat attitude, she was a bad ass… the only bad thing about her was a prickly comments that she would pop out occasionally. 

He caught Wichita smirking at him in the mirror she was stood at, making him feel all warm inside. 

~

Trashing the store had been such a huge let out of tension and anxiety the group had built up over time. Columbus pushed shit over with Tallahassee, Wichita threw stuff and Little Rock broke glass. The only who didn’t actively participate was Dayton. She dropped a few things, but then left the store, looking upset. Columbus paid no mind to it: if she didn’t want to enjoy the little things, then she didn’t have to. 

When Columbus walked out of the store, the last thing he expected was Dayton driving off in the car. “No!” He’d yelled, grabbing the others attention. “Fuckin’ OHIO!” Tallahassee had yelled into the air. Wichita didn’t say anything, neither did Little Rock. Mind you, they didn’t really have a leg to stand on. “Shit, what’re we gonna do now?” Columbus asked as he dropped down on the ground. Wichita cleared her throat: “How about get in the car? She’s not moving anywhere,” She pointed out. Columbus looked up and saw that Daytons master plan to escape hadn’t either been initiated yet, or had backfired.

He frowned and walked over. He tapped on the window of the car with his gun. “You planning on going anywhere, or just sitting there?” Columbus asked. Dayton rolled the window down with a groan. “I was gonna take over driving duties for a while to give you all a rest… but then I remembered I can’t drive very well. I was trying to practise.” Columbus gently smiled. “I can help you drive, if you want.” Dayton smiled. “I’d like that,"


	4. ~4 - Zombieland~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *explicit down below - will warn*
> 
> Long one for a change

Dayton felt absolutely terrified as she drove. Sure, she’d driven by herself, and if she crashed, it was only her that could get injured. But, now she had another 4 people to worry about. Her hands were tight around the steering wheel. She could feel how sweaty they were. Dayton jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder. “Hey, you’re doing fine, relax.” Columbus’ voice spoke. Dayton took a moment to look at the passengers in the back. Wichita and Tallahassee were asleep while Little Rock watched her in the mirror. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ve driven before as well. It’s not so hard once you balance the clutch and gas ok.” Little Rock chirped up. Even though the intent was good, it made Dayton feel even worse. A fucking 12 year old had more confidence than she did when driving. That sucked. “Ok, seeing as we’re on a freeway, you can get up to 75 miles an hour.” Dayton whipped her head to face the other Ohioan. “Say what? I can’t get up to 75! Hell, I can’t even get up to 50!” Dayton exclaimed. Columbus put his hand on her shoulder again. He squeezed it gently. The small motion reassured her and calmed her down a little. “There’s literally no-one else in the world right now. Drive as slow as you like,” Dayton took a deep breath and focused on driving. “There you go! You’re getting it!” Columbus encouraged her.

If the car radio clock was still accurate, Dayton managed to drive for around two hours before her feet began to ache. About then, Wichita woke up and Little Rock announced she needed to pee. Dayton slowly (and messily) pulled into a gas station. Dayton followed Wichita and Little Rock into the bathroom and sorted herself out. Once she was done, she made her way back to the car. Dayton found no one else was there, so she took a moment to breathe. Driving was hard. But she vaguely remembered her grandfather driving with her in one of his (many) fields. She found tears slowly slither down her cheeks the more she thought about him. God, she missed him so much. He gave her more love than either of her parents. He was like her second dad: he helped her revise for her exams, he cleaned up her cuts and scrapes from when she’d fallen over, he’d taught her about her periods when she started and bought her first packet, he’d even bought her a massive tub of ice cream when she’d been broken up with for the first time. Dayton wasn’t aware how much she was crying until someone got in the car. Dayton glanced up into the car mirror and saw how red her eyes were. She looked like she’d been punched in the face, several times, they were that swollen and red. “Hey, Day-oh, wow. Whats wrong? Why’re you crying?” _Fucking great. Only Columbus could both make this situation good and bad._

Dayton sniffed loudly and pressed her head against the passenger headrest. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the tears from falling again. “I miss him so much,” was all she could muster. “Who’s him?” Columbus asked. She could hear the frown in his voice. “My grandad. He was the best thing I had in my life,” she continued. Dayton opened her eyes and blinked at the other Ohioan. “Did he get bitten?” Columbus asked. Dayton huffed a chuckle. “Nah, my grandad was too tough for that. He’d of probably body slammed any zombies that came close,” Dayton joked. She caught Columbus smile. “He uh… died from surgical complications… they messed up a heart transplant,” She finished, feeling solemn. Columbus nodded slowly, “And that’s why you wanna be a surgeon. For him,” He asked. Dayton met his eyes and nodded. “Yeah…” the two sat in silence for what felt like eternity. (It was only 15 seconds) The silence was broken by the car doors opening. In slid Wichita, Little Rock and Tallahassee. Dayton shared a look with Columbus and began furiously wiping her eyes. “Have you been crying?” Wichita asked from the back. “No, I just poked myself in the eye,” Dayton answered. She probably answered a bit too quickly, but Wichita accepted the answer anyway. She nodded slowly in the mirror. The car was quiet for a moment before Little Rock asked: “Can we go to Pacific Playland now?"

* * *

“D’ya know, I uh, I heard that sleep deprivation is the number one problem in America?” Was what greeted Dayton out of her snooze. Someone snorted behind her. “I think it might be number two now,” It sounded like Wichita. “Hee hee… number two,” Someone (who sounded distinctly like Tallahassee) laughed. “That’s adorable,” Columbus sarcastically replied. “And keep it down. Dayton’s sleeping,” He added. Dayton tried her very hardest not to blush at the care displayed by the young man. The only people who truly cared for her were her grandad and her siblings. Now, Columbus… maybe she did have a chance with him after all. “Why does it matter? I’m sure we’ll find a proper place to sleep. It’s not doing her back or neck any favours sleeping that way anyway,” Tallahassee asked. “She’s 22, not 82.” Columbus sniped. Tallahassee made an offended noise. “How very dare you?! I’m 38, not 82,” Dayton could practically _hear_ the pout in the mans voice. Wichita laughed from the backseat. The sound of someone gasping loudly made her flinch, almost blowing her cover. “Hey, we’re in Hollywood…” Tallahassee began. It sounded like he was suggesting something. “Well done, would you like a medal?” Wichita commented sarcastically from the back. Dayton tried to stop herself from snorting. “Ohio’s right, we need rest. Proper rest, not car rest. So let's sleep in style!” Tallahassee announced. The car suddenly jerked to the left, jolting Dayton out of her 'sleep.’ 

“What the fuck?” She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. “Hey, sorry. There was a zombie,” Was the explanation she received from Columbus. Dayton stretched her legs out and pressed her hands to her head in fists to crack her back. “Where are we?” She asked. “Hollywood. We’re looking for a place to stop in,” Columbus answered. Dayton sighed deeply. “Why don’t we do Russell Crowe's house? He lives in Hollywood, don’t he?” Dayton suggested. “Oh my god, yes! I _love_ Russell Crowe!” Wichita agreed from the backseat. “No. Absolutely not. I know a better place. Ohio, get out. I’m driving.” Tallahassee bossed. Columbus stopped the car and got out. “Hey, I’ll swap to the back. You can take shotgun if you want?” Dayton offered. “Sure, thanks, Dayton!” Columbus said as they swapped sides from behind the car. Dayton shuffled into the seat next to Wichita. Tallahassee drove the car for a little while and stopped just outside of the Dolby Theatre. “Aw, this is amazing! I always tried to get tickets to the academy awards!” Dayton couldn’t help but gush. “Alright, Ohio, grab a map, it’ll take us to where I wanna go,” Tallahassee instructed. Columbus cocked his gun and jumped out of the car. Dayton saw zombies charging at him in her peripheral vision. She clicked the safety off of her gun and jumped out after the Ohioan. Columbus shot one coming his way, and Dayton shot one after her. “Quickly!” She yelled, shooting another one and running back to the car. Columbus bent down to grab a map and jumped into the car as well.

~

They approached a set of black fancy gates with a B and an M on each gate. “Who’s house is this? It’s absolutely gorgeous!?” Dayton gushed as the car gently pushed the gates open. “It ain’t Bob Marley, that’s fo sure,” Was the answer she received from the Floridian. The car came to a slow stop outside the mansion. “This, ladies and gents, is the king of acting’s house.” Tallahassee proudly announced as he opened the door. Dayton got out and stretched lazily. “Who, Bill Murray?” She asked. Tallahassee slowly turned to face her with his hand on his chest. “Oh my god, I love you,” The man fake cried. Dayton raised an eyebrow. “Sure thing, old man. Come on, let’s check for any undead occupants."

A burst of white-hot jealousy flashed through her body, leaving her pissed off. She caught Columbus helping Wichita out of the car by lending her his hand. Dayton didn’t like feeling jealous, which made her even angrier. She walked to the car and grabbed two shotguns. She slung them over her shoulders and faced the Floridian. “I’m gonna go see if we have any undead friends loitering.” Dayton didn’t wait for an answer as she pushed the doors open and stormed up the grand staircase.

~

Finding no zombies in the house, which was normally a good thing, but given her current mood, Dayton could have done with the release of anger, she began shooting outside the balcony of the master bedroom. Dayton didn’t like wasting things unnecessarily, but she found that shooting at the trees in the grand garden was a nice reliever. Dayton decided to have a Madonna moment as she dramatically stormed in from the balcony, slamming the doors shut like a Queen behind her. She dropped the guns onto the floor and flopped onto the King sized bed with a loud sigh. She pulled a silk pillow (that probably cost more than her {admittedly, stolen} car) over her face as hard as she could and screamed. She screamed for her grandad, she screamed for her parents, she screamed for her siblings, she screamed at whoever created this virus and she screamed for Columbus. 

Her grandad gave her so many reasons to not kill herself. When he’d died, she tried to. She’d gotten as close to pressing the scissor blade to her wrist hard enough for the area to go white before she stopped. Her siblings were the only good thing about her parents: they loved her and she felt like a mother to them, rather than a sister. They defended her even if she was wrong and even tried to sneak on the train with her when she left for Harvard. Her parents weren’t great, but she still missed them. They were more like old friends rather than parents. And Columbus… the only man she’d seen (besides Tallahassee, but he was nearly old enough to be her dad, if he’d had her at 16) in over (so far) 3 months. He’d treated her like a lady and she truly liked him. He was sweet and caring and family oriented. That was one of the reasons she left her last boyfriend: he didn’t want kids or marriage. She did, so they split up. It had hurt her deeply. By the time she’d finally gotten over him, she met Columbus. 

But then Wichita came along, and it all went to shit. Sure, Dayton wasn’t particularly skinny and nothing jumped out at you about her features, but she treated Columbus like a person and not a piece of shit. The only thing Dayton had ever been told was attractive about her was her hazel eyes. When she had makeup on, her eyes were “sexy” according to the assholes she had to deal with at high school. 

A loud gun shot rang throughout the house, making Dayton jump up. It sounded like Columbus’ gun, so she ran out of the room. Seeing an empty hallway with a long banister, Dayton let a smile light up her face. She sat on the banister so either leg was over the side and slid down. Her family lived in a weird house were there were stairs, but they were spiral. You couldn’t really slide down a spiral staircase and not break your neck trying to.

She followed the sound of a distressed sounding Tallahassee, leading her into a theatre. She met Columbus’ eyes from the door way. “What the hell happened?” She asked. “I shot Bill Murray.” Dayton stared at him, blank faced. “I’m sorry what?” She asked, raising her eyebrows. “He came in looking like a zombie and growled at me. I shot him to protect Little Rock,” He said, glancing at Wichita briefly. Dayton felt a cold, vice like hand squeeze her heart painfully. “You’re a Harvard surgeon! Can’t you save him?” Tallahassee begged. Dayton caught Wichita watch her surprised. “If you have a sterilising kit, a pair of tweezers, gauze, bandages, surgical thread and a surgical needle?” She asked, sarcastically. “You went to Harvard Med!?” Wichita exclaimed from opposite her. “Yeah,” Was all Dayton offered.

Even though the woman hadn’t done anything to her, Dayton still felt unreasonable hate towards her. The fact that she felt guilty for feeling angry made her feel even worse.

* * *

Dayton found herself losing horrendously at Monopoly later that evening. “Yes!” Little Rock cheerfully hissed as she scored free parking in the game. This prompted Wichita to say: “Which, coincidentally, is the best part about Zombieland.” Columbus shook his head. “No, the best thing about Z-land is no Facebook status updates.” Dayton snorted. “I don’t know, I enjoyed a bit of Facebook stalking every now and then.” She joked. “Nah, you don’t need to hear that “Rob Curtis is gearing up for Friday” anymore. Who cares?” Columbus argued. The group laughed. “Nope, the best thing is no flushing,” Tallahassee piped in. Dayton inched away from the man, a disgusted look on her face. “You never flushed? That’s manky, bro.” Dayton said, her lip curling slightly. “What’s the worst thing about Z-land?” Wichita asked. 

The mood instantly changed from jokey and happy to heavy and sad. “Not knowing if my parents are alive,” Columbus began. Dayton could see in his face that it clearly bothered him, so she rubbed his shoulder. He looked at her gratefully. “Losing my parents and siblings,” Dayton put in. Her voice broke slightly, imaging her siblings being a human happy meal. Columbus returned the gesture she did to him moments ago. “I thought it’d be your grandad?" Columbus asked. Dayton shook her head. “No, he died a few years before Z-land.” The mood hung somber for a few seconds (although it felt like eternity) 

“How about you, Florida? Any tragic stories?” Dayton asked, taking a swig of some booze she’d poured herself. “Losing Buck,” The Floridan answered. “Your puppy?” She asked. “He had my personality, my laugh, my attitude… everything. The only thing that wasn’t me was his eyes, they were all his mothers.” Dayton’s thoughts stopped. Tallahassee sniffed loudly and Dayton was shocked to see the elder man was crying. “Buck was your son,” She whispered. “I’m so sorry, dude.” Dayton probably would have made a move to comfort the man, but he broke the mood by wiping his eyes with fake Monopoly money.

~

Dayton didn’t think her night could get any worse after the tragically turned Monopoly game, but fate said, “fuck you,” to her in all 6,500 languages. She’d walked up the stairs, planning on having a look in the library, when she heard some voices talking. Tallahassee was downstairs teaching Little Rock to shoot in a straight line, so that left Columbus and Wichita. She followed the voices into the Lincoln Bedroom and watched from behind the semi-closed door. From the angle the door was at, they wouldn’t be able to see her. Dayton’s heart beat almost painfully in her chest as she watched the Ohioan and the Kansan slow dance to no music. They danced like a married couple in love. Dayton’s eyes watered seeing them so perfect together. Then he leaned in to kiss her. Dayton covered her mouth and fled from the area. She accidentally banged the door with her foot as she fled, alerting the two lovebirds to her presence.

They didn’t know it was her of course, but they stopped dancing.

Dayton ran into the nearest bedroom and cried into the pillow. She should have told him how she felt, maybe he would have told her as well. Even if he didn’t like her, knowing that would be better than feeling how she did now. 

* * *

Turns out Wichita didn’t like dancing with Columbus, because she left the next day. Complete with Little Rock. Her sudden abandonment rocked both Columbus and Dayton. Little Rock was almost like a pseudo-sister to her, making Dayton feel unusually protective of the young girl. Dayton had found out from Tallahassee after he’d kicked off saying Columbus’ mood was pissing him off.

“What do you mean, Columbus’ mood? He seemed _absolutely fine_ last night.” Dayton couldn’t help but sneer. Tallahassee raised an eyebrow at her tone. “I’m not gonna bother asking what’s fucked you off so badly, but Wichita and Little Rock took off earlier today. Didn’t you know?” Dayton felt sick. “No! Why did they leave?” She asked… more like whimpered. “Ok, I’m not good with emotions, so if you’re gonna start crying, go find Ohio. He’s crying as well,” and Tallahassee left her alone. 

Dayton slid down the nearest wall and pulled her legs up to her chest. She’d pressed her forehead onto her knees, almost painfully and sobbed into the fabric covering her scared knees. 

She truly was alone now. Her grandad was dead, her parents were dead, her brother and sister were dead, all of her friends were dead, the person she’d began getting close to had lead her on and gone for the other girl in the group, her pseudo sister had left… Dayton would have quite happily let a zombie finish her off at that point.

~

After a day, however, Dayton forced herself out of her depressed mood. It wasn’t helping anyone, and she needed to get to her friend, Georgia’s. She’d walked down the stairs and sighed loudly, attracting the attention of the two men. “Oh, she lives,” Tallahassee sarcastically commented from his longing position on the long, fancy couch. “I’m leaving,” She announced. “Wait, what? Why?” Columbus had asked, inching up the sofa, looking like a kicked puppy. “I’m heading to my friends. She’s at University of Southern California.” Dayton replied. “Why don’t we all go together?” Columbus asked. Dayton shook her head. If she continued to travel with this man, she’d either burst from constant rejection, or she’d never let go. “I think it’s best if I head on by myself,” She said, not looking at either of the men. Tallahassee had scoffed loudly before clearing his throat. “At least you’re listening to the rules. Don’t get attached. I’m off to Mexico tomorrow.” Dayton felt indescribable guilt towards the other Ohioan as he sat quietly.

Tallahassee left the room without saying anything else.

* * *

Dayton felt horribly guilty for leaving. Mainly from how the boys reacted. Tallahassee’s blatant disregard of the situation was enough of a giveaway that the man was hurting, and Columbus’ kicked puppy face made her feel even worse. So, as a gift before she left, she invited Columbus in for a night of drinking alcohol (that probably cost more than her scholarship into Harvard) and a movie night.

After the 3rd movie, Dayton became sure of one thing. If Wichita and Little Rock hadn’t left during the night, she wouldn’t be in the position she was in. 

Dayton and Columbus had gotten drunk (very drunk) and horny after watching a sexy film. It first started out as a gentle make-out. Tallahassee had long gone out on the hunt to shoot some zombies from the top of the mansion, which left the two Ohioans. Dayton was sat on Columbus’ stomach, straddling his hips, as she hungrily craved for his lips. A hand squeezed her ass cheek, causing her to moan out loud. Dayton pulled away from his lips. “Maybe we should move this to the bedroom?” She asked, breathlessly. Her lady parts ached almost painfully. Columbus grinned from underneath. “I know just the bedroom,"

***explicit! explicit! explicit! explicit! explicit! explicit! explicit! explicit! explicit! explicit! explicit! explicit! explicit! explicit! explicit!***

Dayton and Columbus had borderline ran up the stairs into the first bedroom they saw. Columbus pushed it shut and clicked the lock into place. “Can’t be too safe,” He muttered with a smirk. Dayton felt even more turned on by the motion. Columbus pushed Dayton against the wall and furiously kissed her. She jumped up from the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist. His weight against the wall kept her up right, leaving his hands to hold her ass. She pulled away from the kiss to remove her shirt and bra, leaving her in her jeggins. Columbus raised an eyebrow at her (slightly larger than average) breasts. He pulled away from the wall and carried her over to the king-sized bed. Dayton quickly shed her jeggins and knickers, leaving her completely nude. Columbus stripped down to his birthday suit as well. Dayton smirked at the very prominent boner. “God, you’re big,” She couldn’t help but gasp out. She pulled him down by his arms and began kissing him furiously again. Not breaking the kiss, Columbus flipped them over so Dayton was bottom. His hands playing with her breasts. Dayton couldn’t help the animalistic moan that left her mouth. She found herself gasping and tilting her head back. Columbus pulled away from the make-out session, leaving Dayton slightly cold. “Are you sure?” He asked. This just turned Dayton on even further. Even heavily influence by strong alcohol, he was still a gentleman. Dayton nodded quickly. “If we move quickly, I can have two orgasms,” Columbus eyebrows rose and dropped (like they do when you are hinting at an idea) as he smirked. “I’ll try and make that three then,” 

Dayton wiggled out from underneath from the Ohioan with wide eyes. “We ready?” She asked, suddenly feeling nervous. Dayton had only ever had sex twice before. The motorbike and the hot-tub. They were both over 5 years ago. Columbus nodded with wide eyes from his position on the bed. 

Dayton wrapped her legs around Columbus’ hips, straddling him once more. She gently lowered herself onto his large dick. The feeling that took over was _amazing._ Everything fit into place. His dick felt large and filled her pleasurably. Dayton let out a loud moan and gently pulled herself up and lowered herself, her moans getting more and more desperate. She could feel an orgasm coming. Apparently so could Columbus. He suddenly flipped them both over, making Dayton the bottom again. He put his hands on the head board above them and began gently thrusting his hips forwards and backwards. Dayton let out an animalistic groan as she was ruthlessly pounded into the bed. Her hands curled into fists and crushed the quilt below her. Dayton began playing with her breasts and pinching her nipples. Her lady boner vibrated with energy, begging her orgasm to happen soon. She felt like she’d explode if she waited any longer. Dayton gasped out loud as Columbus roughly thrusted into her. Her walls tightened quickly. Columbus let out a loud moan, “Oh my god, Day, your walls have just tightened.” Dayton couldn’t help the whimper of pleasure as Columbus' thrusts increased in speed and roughness. She could feel her orgasm just about to tip her over the edge. Columbus grunted loudly, “I’m gonna come, Day!” He breathlessly panted in her ear. Dayton’s walls tightened almost painfully before her body filled with immeasurable pleasure. 

Her orgasm rocked through her body, making her yell out. Columbus came very quickly afterwards. Dayton’s orgasm finished, leaving her a panting, sweating mess on the bed. The bed dipped as Columbus dropped next to her. She turned her head to smile at him. “Who knew you had that in you?” She teased. “That happens after watching porn for so long,” He replied, panting heavily. “Wait, you were a virgin?” She asked, not believing him. “Yeah?” Columbus replied, sounding confused. “Bro, if you can do that from watching porn, feel free to watch it whenever I’m around, that was even better than my motorbike sex. It might have even topped the hot-tub sex,” Dayton praised. “I’ll be sure to watch more porn in the future then,” Dayton couldn’t help the giggle that burst from her mouth.


	5. ~ 5 - Zombieland ~

Dayton walked down to the grand kitchen, happy for a change. She’d just slept with the man she liked. Hopefully that meant _something._ Dayton wasn’t usually desperate, but something inside of her ached at the loss of a family. Maybe it was talking about her parents and siblings? And Tallahassee losing his son? Either way, she felt emotionally drained. It didn’t help that Wichita took off with Little Rock as well, ripping away the only other person she’d considered a sister. (Not Wichita, she could suck a zombie off for all Dayton cared) 

Footsteps walking into the kitchen broke her out of her daydream. Tallahassee groaned loudly, and pressed his hands to his eyes. “For gods sake, _please_ tell me you have underwear on!” He moaned. Dayton rolled her eyes. “ _Yes,_ I do. I wouldn’t walk around the house without my nunny out in general, much less when you’re here,” She replied. In all fairness, the underwear she’d found had been rather… _racy…_ It’d obviously belonged to Bill Murray’s wife or maybe a mistress he had? Dayton didn’t know. He didn’t have a daughter, and divorced his wife only last year. Tallahassee “mmm”ed and walked over to raid the cupboards. “I’m surprised you’re not hanging over the toilet bowl this mornin’” Tallahassee commented as he shoved his hand into some coco-pops and stuffed them in his mouth. Dayton jumped onto the countertop and leaned against the cupboards, her arms crossed. “What makes you say that?” She asked, frowning. 

Tallahassee gestured to his mouth while he swallowed. “You and Ohio finished about 2 bottles of wine together last night, and 2 shots of… something.” He replied, shoving more food into his mouth. Dayton snorted. “Contrary to what you may or may not believe, Florida, I wasn’t the best behaved girl growing up.” She remarked, looking away, getting lost in memories. Tallahassee leant on the countertop, like a girl about to get some _serious_ gossip. “Ooo, _dooo_ tell, sweetheart.” He spoke, trying to sound like an IT girl. Dayton laughed at his voice. “Ok, how old do you think I was when I had my first drink?” She asked. Tallahassee hummed. “In the eyes of the law, a year ago…” Dayton pulled a face. “Are any of us truly 21 when we have our first drink? D’ya know, you can drink at 16 in the UK?” At Tallahassee’s raised eyebrows, she continued. “Well, it’s only wine, but it’s drinking none-the-less,” She added. Tallahassee snorted. “Maybe once this is all over, we should move to the UK.” Dayton laughed.

“Do you two know how loud you're being?” A voice mumbled from the doorway. “Oh, he lives,” Tallahassee commented, without turning around. Dayton bit her lip at how bad the other Ohioan looked. And it appears Tallahassee had the same thoughts, just with less tact. “Fuckin’ hell, Ohio. Ya didn’t get bit yesterday, did you?” 

Columbus was dangerously swaying in the doorway, paler than anything Dayton had seen recently. “Ok, you’re clearly a light weight,” She commented, hissing slightly. “Uh, no… you just have an iron stomach. I think _I’d_ even be a bit hungover after how much yous twos drank last night,” Tallahassee put in. Dayton rolled her eyes and stood up on the countertop. “What’re you doing?” Tallahassee asked, guiding the male Ohioan over to a bar seat before he fell over. Dayton paused for a moment to shuffle through another useless cupboard before moving along to the next one. “Murray must have had some hangover shit in here somewhere… maybe some painkillers,” She muttered as a response. She continued to look through a few more cupboards before Tallahassee spoke up with, “I think I stole some from a chemists back in Arizona. Ohio, make sure she don’t die,” He instructed as he left to presumably check the car for the painkillers.

Dayton rolled her eyes. “I’m 22 goddam years old, I can take care of myself just fine,” She muttered to herself. “That’s just his way of caring, I’ve come to think,” Columbus more-or-less whispered. “What, belittle everyone?” She snarked back, pushing some cough medicine aside. “Maybe he thinks you as a daughter?” Columbus asked. Dayton quirked an eyebrow, but didn’t say untying further. It would be quite nice if thats what Florida thought her of. Her own dad didn’t care, so this would be a nice change.

A quiet groan broke her out of her well of depressing thoughts. Dayton turned around on the counter top to face Columbus. Seeing his almost white face made her whistle quitely. “You don’t look great, Ohio. You doing ok?” She asked. He waved his hand dismissively. “Fine, I’m fine.” He muttered. Dayton was suddenly thrown into a memory of her first proper hangover.

_She was only… 13? Maybe 14? When it happened. She’d gone round to Georgia’s for her birthday sleepover while Georgia’s parents were out of town. They’d left them with Georgia’s twin older sisters for the weekend. Dayton had decided to stay the whole time (having asked her grandfather and Georgias parents, both of whom said yes) which pissed her older siblings off. They’d arranged a party for the Saturday night, hoping Dayton had gone by then._

_One thing lead to another, then Dayton was doing shots with Georgia and some college frats. Then the police arrived, kicking everyone out and giving a warning to Georgia’s sisters. As soon as they heard the door knock, Emily (the younger of the twins) hustled them upstairs and made them look like they were watching a film in Georgias room. The police man bought it (considering Georgia was a messy person) seeing all the sweet wrappers on the floor, and presumed the girls were in a food coma._

_Dayton’s hangover the next morning was horrendous. She’d spent most of the day crying over a bucket with Georgia next to her, doing the same. Emily and Sabrina (the twins) had made every hangover cure known to man in an attempt to sober them up before their parents came home._

But the memory was enough to make her feel hungover all over again, so Dayton decided not to pressure the male Ohioan any further. 

Dayton gasped when she found some Advil (still in date) and grabbed the cupboard handle to help herself down. Now… Dayton doesn’t like being assisted. Not unless she needs it. It makes her look like an incompetent female. But, she also knew to accept help when it was needed.

Like then: when the cupboard handle snapped off and sent her tumbling down to the marble flooring. Dayton would have cracked her head open and died on the spot. Or broken her skull. Or broken her ribs and punctured a lung… but thank god Columbus had fast reflexes. Even as hungover as a dog, he jumped up from his seat and caught her under her armpits just as she was about to hit the ground. Dayton didn’t try to get out of his grip, nor did he try to let her go. They just stayed like that for a minute. 

The sound of a car door shutting reminded Dayton of why they drank last night. It wasn’t because he loved her, it was because he was depressed and needed a drinking buddy. Dayton felt a sudden rush of embarrassment run through her body. She looked away from Columbus' (almost intoxicating) blue eyes and let him pull her properly off the counter so her feet were on the ground. “Thanks,” She muttered before speeding out of the kitchen.

~

Later on that day, (and after she’d licked her still painful wounds) she prepared herself on how to say goodbye. “Are we really splitting up here?” Columbus asked. Dayton’s heart clenched painfully as she listened to his voice. “Looks like it, amigo!” Tallahassee piped up, voice chipper as always. Dayton glared heavily at the Floridian. “Fuckin’ hell, old man. You don’t need to sound so happy were splitting here.” She snapped. “I ain’t good with goodbyes. Best leave on a good note,” he replied simply. Dayton looked away, processing the man logic. In a way, it did make sense. Don’t make a big thing about it, leave on a good note. It worked. But then again, she’d always have that lingering doubt that she’d done something that made them too happy to say goodbye. It may just be her, but she’d never let it go.

Trying to change the subject slightly, she opened her mouth with: “Where you headed, Florida?” She asked, readjusting her rucksack on her back. “Mehico!” Tallahassee chuckled, rubbing his hands together. Dayton smiled at the attempt to say Mexico with a Mexican accent. “Why Mexico of all places?” She asked, raising her eyebrows. Tallahassee shrugged. “Los Submarinos,” the man replied simply, as if that was to answer her questions.

It didn’t. In fact, it just made her more confused. Shaking her head, she turned to Columbus.

“Where are you headed then?” Columbus asked, timidly. Dayton bit her lip and pulled her rucksack straps tighter. “I’m going to my friends. She’s about an hour away… just wanna see if she’s still kicking and screaming,” Dayton replied, equally as timid. “I presume you’re off to Pacific Playland?” She asked. Columbus nodded. 

The air became thick with tension. So thick, Dayton felt embarrassed...

Until Tallahassee (god bless his soul) chuckled. Dayton turned to him, frowning. “What’re you laughing at?” She asked. “Who knew that three complete strangers would have such a hard time saying goodbye?” He asked the group. Dayton clenched her teeth tightly and moved them gently. The stimulation kept her from crying. Dayton caught one look of Columbus’ (suspiciously wet) eyes and dropped her rucksack on the ground. She walked over to the other Ohioan to hug him goodbye. He wrapped his arms tightly around her back, his face in her hair. Dayton pressed her face into his shoulder and inhaled his scent to try and hold onto some memory of someone. (It was mostly vanilla esque, but with a hint of Tequila and red wine from last night) 

If Tallahassee hadn’t cleared his throat, Dayton would have stayed like that forever. She pulled away, awkwardly and turned to the other man. She went to go for a handshake, but at the last minute flipped the bird. Tallahassee laughed and pulled her into his side for a shoulder hug. “I’ll miss our fights, Miss Ohio,” He said, smiling. Then she turned back to Columbus. He looked like he was barely holding back tears. “If I do find my friend…” She began, “Or if I don’t, I’ll come to Pacific Playland, ok? See if you’re all there still?” She asked. She didn’t want to see Wichita ever again. Tha pain of knowing that she was just a pity fuck screwed with her head. And being with the main cause of that would just keep adding salt to the wound.

“If I’m not there by… lets say noon tomorrow, at the latest, I won’t be coming.” She continued, feeling confident. Columbus smiled at her, something that made her heart soar. “I’d like that,” Columbus replied. Tallahassee nodded in agreement. Dayton nodded as she picked up her bag again. She walked over to a (fucking gorgeous) motorbike. Dayton hesitated for a second before going back over to Columbus and kissing him on the cheek. She turned away and put her helmet on before he could do anything. She swung her leg over the bike and made sure her bag was on her back tightly. Dayton revved the engine. “See ya then, fuckers!” she yelled as she took off out of Bill Murray’s garage. 

* * *

**~3rd pers** **on POV ~ Columbus ~**

Tallahassee sighed angrily, making Columbus wonder what he did wrong. “Yer so fuckin’ stupid, spitfuck.” He tutted as they drove to Pacific Playland. Columbus turned to him, confused and slightly offended… but mainly confused. “What are you on about?” He asked, keeping his gaze on the Floridan. “Dayton,” Tallahassee replied. Columbus frowned. “What about her?” He asked. Tallahassee scoffed. “If yer playin’ wi me righ now, I’m gonna show you what 60% power feels like.” The man threatened. Columbus raised his hands in defence. “Honest, I don’t know what you mean.” Tallahassee pulled his gaze from the road briefly to stare at Columbus. “Seriously?” He asked. Columbus shook his head. “Ok… Dayton likes you,” Tallahassee said, looking at the road again. “I like her as well. But that still doesn’t answer my question,” Columbus replied. “Not like, likes you.. _like, likes_ you. She’s crushin’ on you.” The Floridan answered. Columbus went quiet for a moment, processing. “Ohio, that girl would do anythin’ for you. D’ya know how many times she argued with me over you? Or how she chewed Wichita out for robbing you and then leaving you?” Columbus dropped his gaze to the floor.

“Really?” He asked, timidly. “Yeah. In fact, I think her exact phrase was “if you do that to him again, I will punch you so hard in the mouth, that the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth” or something along those lines.” Tallahassee replied. Columbus didn’t say anything. He suddenly felt very guilty for some reason. “I don’t like her in that way though… and now I feel horrible,” He moaned out loud. Tallahassee tutted. “Ya can’t help how ya feel, Ohio… just… respect her feelings a little more,” He said. Columbus frowned, “How do I do that?” He asked. “Well, for starters, stop having eye sex with Wichita all the time. And stop gushing about her as well.” Tallahassee said. “What? Why?” Columbus asked. Tallahassee scoffed. “Even _I_ can see how much it bothers her, Ohio.” Columbus looked away and studied his feet.

Tallahassee suddenly swerved to the left, making the young Ohioan bang his head on the window. “Ow! What the fuck!?” He yelled, rubbing the sore spot. “Where are you going? Pacific Playland is that way,” He said, pointing to the rear of the car. “Wichita can fuckin’ wait. There’s a girl who needs us right now.” Tallahassee answered. “But, what if she’s in danger?” Columbus argued. “Need I remind you that _she_ left _us._ That girl didn’t leave us, ever. She might need us now. We need to be there for her,” Tallahassee argued back. Columbus fell into silence. He partly agreed with Tallahassee. Dayton had defended him and made him laugh… more than Wichita had done.

* * *

**~3rd person POV ~ Dayton~**

Dayton was on the verge of shooting herself before a black 4x4 pulled up next to her. In the last 5 years, she’d lost her grandfather, her parents, her siblings, her friends, her best friend, and the guy she loved was only interested in her as long as she was a booty call.

“Dayton, what’re you doing?” Someone had shouted at her, opening their car door. Dayton didn’t find herself crying often, much less weeping. She’d stood up and ran into the persons arms, sobbing. She didn’t know who it was, but human contact for a change was nice. Their hands rubbed her back, reassuringly. “What’s happened? Are you ok?” They’d asked. She couldn’t stop the tears. The person holding her just let her sob. “She’s dead! She’s dead!” Dayton cried into their shoulder. “Who’s dead?” The person asked. Dayton couldn’t answer for a few minutes. She focused on pulling herself out of a panic attack. She focused on the feel of the person’s jacket, she focused on her breathing and she focused on the person’s smell. Vaguely vanilla… oh shit, it was Columbus holding her. Dayton forced herself to pull away and wipe her eyes. She finally answered with: “Georgia,” 

She finally looked into Columbus’ eyes, which looked concerned. “What happened?” He asked. “I had to shoot her…” Dayton replied. Columbus pulled her into a hug again. “Let’s get you in the car,” He suggested as he gently guided her to the 4x4. Dayton didn’t protest, she complied silently. She was put into the back of the car gently. “Hey, what’s happened?” Someone new asked. “Don’t ask right now, she’s a mess.” Columbus had replied, getting in with her. “Just drive to Pacific Playland,"

**~**

It was a damn good job they were close to the amusement park. Shooting the zombies made Dayton feel better. It was because of these bastards she’d lost her siblings, parents and friends. “Die motherfucker!!” She screamed as she used her (recently stolen) machine gun. Tallahassee had drawn as many zombies away as he could, and Dayton took the others. 

Columbus grabbed her arm before she could leave. He looked deep into her eyes. Dayton felt frozen on the spot: it was like it was just the two of them. “Be careful… ok?” He asked. Dayton smiled as she pulled the safety off. “I’m always careful."

* * *

**~3rd person POV ~ Columbus~**

Columbus, while he didn’t like Dayton in a romantic way, felt turned on by the way she gunned down zombies in front of him, like they were pins in a bowling game. “I’m gonna take some off of Florida. He’s gonna die if I don’t,” Dayton panted out, putting another magazine into the machine gun. (Since when did she get that?!)

As Dayton turned to leave, he grabbed her arm. He stared into her hazel coloured eyes. “Be careful… ok?” He said, firmly. The grin that lit up Dayton’s face made his heart do something odd. “I’m always careful,” She smirked as she clicked the safety off on her fun. “Come get me, ya bastards!” She yelled, shooting at a few stray zombies. Columbus watched her lead them away from Wichita and Little Rock, and felt a sense of… something… run through his body. He shook the feeling off and took off to help the girls.

~

“Shit!” He yelled, finding his gun empty. He threw it at the small crowd of zombies, now closing in for the kill. _This is it._ He thought. _This is where I die. I hope Tallahassee puts a bullet through my head._ He internally yelled. “Hey, fuckers!” A familiar voice yelled. Columbus opened his eyes and saw Dayton running towards him, her machine gun firing at anything that moved. Most of the zombies turned to face her, save two. She gunned them down as she ran towards him. Columbus sprinted over to the control panel and pressed the emergency break. The girls dropped down from the ride, yelling as they did so. “Ha ha! Bitches!” Dayton cheered as she gunned more down. Columbus ran over to the girls in the seat and helped lift up their harness. “Thanks, Columbus.” Little Rock sighed as she jumped out of the chair, hugging him tightly.

Dayton’s sudden shriek made his heart drop. “Dayton!” He yelled, spinning around. Dayton was on the ground, cornered by two zombies. She faced him, and even from 15 meters away, Columbus could see pure fear in her eyes. “I tripped and I’m out of magazines!” She yelled back. 

Columbus looked around, desperate to try and find something that could kill the last two predators...

When suddenly, 4 loud bangs were heard. Columbus turned to see Little Rock’s gun steaming. She, along with him, ran over to help Dayton. “I fell and I think my ankles broken,” Dayton whimpered once they reached her. Columbus reached down and helped pull her up. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her left arm around his shoulders to keep her steady. Little Rock took the other side. Together, they helped her over to a bench, where Wichita had a look at it. She hissed as she picked the damaged appendage up. “I’m no nurse, but that feels broken.” Dayton groaned. “Great, like my day can’t get any fucking worse,” She moaned. “I can use my jacket to wrap it up if you want?” Wichita offered. She took it off and handed it to Columbus. He lifted Dayton’s broken ankle and began wrapping the leather covering over it. “Tighter,” She whispered. Columbus did so. “How’s that?” He asked, cautiously. “It fucking hurts, but you’ve done it tightly enough. Thanks guys,” Dayton said. “No, thank you. If you, Ohio and Florida hadn’t come, we’d be zombies by now.” Wichita replied.

* * *

**~3rd person POV ~ Dayton~**

With the assistance of Columbus on her left and Wichita on her right, Dayton safely made it into the 4x4. Wichita got in the front, and Little Rock sat in the back, next to her. “I’m gonna go find Tallahassee, I’ll only be a second.” Columbus said as he shut the back door. Dayton wasn’t up to speaking, so she was unpleasantly surprised when Wichita began talking. “I’m sorry I’ve treated you the way I have, Dayton. I wasn’t fair.” She said. Daytons mind was lagging due to pain and tiredness, so she took a minute to reply. “I don’t apologise often, so consider yourself honoured.” Wichita snapped, but not unkindly. “I don’t either, so I appreciate it, Wichita.” Dayton replied. The car was silent for a moment before Wichita broke it again. “Krista,” She said. “What?” Dayton asked, confused. “My name… its Krista. You saved me, so I figured you deserve it.” Wichita continued. “I’d give you my name, but you already know it,” Dayton said in reply. “What? Dayton’s your real name?” Wichita asked. “Yep… great name, isn’t it?” She joked. Wichita and Little Rock snorted.

~

Dayton was still upset that Columbus chose Wichita over her, and she wouldn’t ever get over that. But, she became friends with Krista… and that was something.


End file.
